tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dunlammus Tyrael
'Dunlammus Tyrael '''is an ancient Vampire Lord in ''The Legend of Nirn, where he serves as an antagonist and returns in Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin as the main antagonist. He is a powerful vampire lord and one of few Dream Walkers in Legend of Nirn. Biography Dunlammus was born a normal child during the birth of time itself, alongside an unknown Snow Elf, a mysterious Chimer and a Dwemer. They were some of the first beings created, and were created shortly after the Aldmer. He was born a Chimer, and he swore to protect all of Tamriel from the undead, turning into a Paladin or Priest He lived normally, fighting all undead that crossed his path, up until 1E 700, when the Battle of the Red Mountain took place and the Chimer turned into the Dunmer. After his transformation, Dunlammus was cursed by the same guardians who swore to protect him for reasons unknown. Since then, he has started his path to become an immortal being, to shift Mundus into his own image, as revenge. Many years passed, and after meeting the the Eternal Champion, the Hero of Daggerfall, the Vestige, the Nerevarine and the Dragonborn, he finally achieved the closest to becoming a god. He turned into a Daedra. And so, his journey for vengeance and New World Order began. Reign of Chaos Dunlammus is the main antagonist of the Rivenspire chapters of Reign of Chaos, where he takes advantage of Gwendis' miscalculation, whilst trying to bring the Lightless Remnant through to Nirn by founding a cult of vampires to bring it through. Using the Remnant, he planned to corrupt the entirety of High Rock, possibly Tamriel, turning them into a legion of Bloodfiends, loyal to him. Gwendis and Talin Warhaft II foil his scheme by banishing the Remnant back to Coldharbour, where it had previously dwelled at the cost of Gwendis' freedom and possibly her life as Quatus, Dunlammus' right hand man, ran the Bosmer through, moments before she was taken. Dunlammus, seeing no reason to stay and fight, flees the battlefield, biding his time for another scheme at some point in the future. Legend of Nirn Dunlammus features in Legend of Nirn as one of the three main antagonists, he assaults the Companionship multiple times and manages to succeed at infecting both Nish and Eilonwyn with vampirism, Nish proves to be immune to it and is able to fight the infection, like a disease, however, Eilonwyn is suseptable to the disease and becomes a vampire for a time, breaking the companionship apart. When Eilonwyn goes to Red Mountain to face Tyranil, Dunlammus appears before him and tries to kill the young Dunmer is forced to face both him and Tyranil, the latter grows impatient and even enraged by Dunlammus' cowardice, when he quits the field mid battle. Dunlammus continues to trouble the companionship, he appears before Lilly Tira and stabs the young Witch in the neck, a wound that almost proved fatal. The Imperial later gets her revenge on him, by running him through with a sword. Eventually, his comrade, Tyranil, grows tired of his lack of loyalty and even blatant treachery, he assists Eilonwyn from blocking him from her dreams and later assists her, when Dunlammus tries to destroy her wedding. Dunlammus attempts to kill Eilonwyn and Nish at their wedding but is stopped by Tyranil, who appears from the shadows and defends his friend, this makes Dunlammus an enemy of both factions. Dunlammus was reported to have died at Red Mountain, during the battle, said to have been slain by an Argonian Guerrilla member, the Vampire Lord retreated to a secret chamber, where he sustained his own life, from deep underground. Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin Dunlammus slumbers, beneath the Red Mountain for the next ten years or so. He realises that the technology of this world would make it too hard to conquer and that, eventually, Technology would take over. The Vampire Lord refused to accept this and formed a plan in his head to return Nirn to it's previous magical state, with a catastrophic event. after being possessed by Dunlammus.]] Remembering the tales of The Black Argonian, he resurrects Kaizen, hoping that he would return to work on opening up the heavens and fail again, destroying the world. Once Cyrodiil was destroyed, Dunlammus could recreate the world in his own image, an image that strongly resembled Coldharbour, yet in his own little way. However, his plans seem to backfire as Kaizen doesn't show any intentions of resurrecting his old project, the Vampire Lord realises that he may need an incentive. He decides that the best he lures a Skaal, by the name of Sigard to the Mountain and possesses his body. The Vampire, in his new body, learns of the changes to the world and forms a plan, to enlist himself in the Shadows of Tyranil and eventually rises to become its leader. Dunlammus forms a coup against it's former leader, Indara Sil and has her imprisoned, chained up and tortured for his amusement. He eventually kills her, to make way for more prisoners, showing little to no remorse for doing so. He captures and imprisons Kaizen, Petra and Vira and interrogates them before eventually revealing that it was he who had Kaizen resurrected and mocks him for failing to live up to his purpose. The three of them escape but Dunlammus still haunts their dreams, using his dream walking abilities, he later captures Corelas Adire and has him imprisoned, hoping to get the location of the Lance of Retribution out of him, however, his efforts actually unlock the former Thalmor's memories and mind, benefiting Kaizen's cause by accident. following is based on the personal canon of Psychomantis108 and may contradict LON canon. He later decides to remove the threat, by sending his cultists after Kaizen's base, in the Jerral Mountains. Larius, Kaizen's lieutenant is the front line of defense for the assault and manages to hold them back, until Kaizen comes back and kills Dunlammus' lieutenant, Reagon. Dunlammus discovers the location of the Lance of Retribution and teleports to the White Gold Tower, where he takes the Lance, from the vault and takes it to the spire. He plants it in the ground and tears open the rift in the sky, unleashing its contained horrors on Tamriel. Kaizen, Tyranil, Petra and Mikasa confront him and battle him to the death to prevent him from destroying Tamriel. Unfortunately for them, Dunlammus manages to seal their fates as the Lance explodes, destroying the White Gold Tower and killing the four of them in the process. The event was later known as 'The White Gold Catastrophe.' Appearances * Legend of Nirn * Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin * New Life at Night Trivia * Dunlammus is the second character to change authors, the first was Corelas Adire. * Dunlammus had several returns planned by his original author but none of them worked, it was later decided that he would become the main antagonist as the story was lacking one. * Dunlammus is one of two Dream Walkers in the original Legend of Nirn and the only one to feature in World of Ruin. It's interesting to note that he doesn't ever reach the point of being a Master DreamWalker as he is never able to kill Kaizen, Vira or Petra in their dreams and simply torments them with nightmares. * Dunlammus is one of the few Dunmer that changed his name after the Battle of the Red Mountain. Category:Vampires Category:Dunmer Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mages Category:The Shadows of Tyranil Category:Deceased Category:Reign of Chaos